


Limo Science

by jinxed_wood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, tth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow takes a Limo ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limo Science

Willow wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she was walking along, minding her own business; the next, she was sitting in the back of a limo, being glared at

"Okay, here's the deal, " The other passenger snapped, throwing a page on her lap. The world is in peril, and I can't tell you the details because it's classified. Don't ask any silly questions, just tell me what you meant on page two."

"Huh?" Willow focused on the page on her lap. Was it her imagination, or was this one of her physics papers from freshman year?

"Page_ two._" Leaning over, he stabbed at the page "Hurry up, we don't have all day. World in peril, remember?"

Bemusedly, Willow explained the algorithm, adding, "But you do realise it's a theory, right? I mean, alternate dimensions—"

"Yes, yes, thank you very much," Irritably, he knocked on the glass partition and the limo came to a halt "Oh, and another thing," he said, as Willow hastily climbed out. "If you ever actually come to your senses and start studying_ real_ science again, look me up. The name is McKay."

The limo pulled away, leaving Willow in its wake. "Huh… _weird."_


End file.
